Day Of The Dumpster
Synopsis When two astronauts come across a strange dumpster on the moon, they accidentally release Nyanma, Rita Repulsa and her minions: Goldar, Squatt, Baboo and Finster. Rita then sets her eyes on the nearest planet: Earth. Meanwhile in mugen, Princess Aura recieves a message from Dr. Goodman from the future and telling her that the time shifters of the land of time have escaped again and they're approaching into the 20th Century. The responsable to this cause is Nyanma now is back with revenge while Pooh and the others have heard of the return of the ETO Rangers since they help against the subspace emmisary now the time shifters are in Angel Grove, California Meanwhile, at Ernie's Juice Bar in we are introduced to Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack, as well as Nº.1 Jerks Of Angel Grove named Bulk and Skull, whose advances are spurred by Kimberly and Trini. Within the california desert, our heroes are at the Command Center, Aura, Zordon and Alpha are alerted of Rita's escape and Nyanma's Return and the escape of the time shifters of the land of time and teleport five "teenagers with attitude" to the Command Center. After receiving their Power Morphers with the ETO Rangers as their Zodiac Spirits, the teens reject Zordon and Aura's offer to fight the forces of evil. Rita and Nyanma then launches her attack with the Putty Patrol and the Jyarei Monsters. After being defeated, the five teens morph into the Power Rangers along with our heroes and the ETO Rangers. and take the fight with the Putties and Goldar and Gen'En to the city, where they proceed to battle a giant Goldar and Gen'En with the Megazord and Kirinda. After Goldar's retreat, the Ranger teens agree to fight Rita and Nyanma and rescuing all the time shifters and accept the three rules of being the Power Rangers. Script Our Story begins On The Moon orbit Astronaut 1: Hey, look at that Astronaut 1: Let's go. They Discover The Space dumpster Astronaut 2: What do you think it is? Astronaut 1: It looks like a giant space dumpster Get-A-Long Appears Astronaut 2: Let's open up Get-A-Long: Oh no this is not good Mysterious Voice: Not so fast you flying egg! ]Get-A-Long screams] Jyuken: Fosilising Ray fosilized Rouran: Jyuken, look! space aliens are freed Squatt: All right! We're out! Squatt: Rita, wake up, wake up, we're free! appears Squatt: Oh no, morning breath! Lets give her a mint. Finster: Oh, it's good to be free after 1000 years. Baboo: Here, your evilness, let me help you. Walk with me, talk with me. Rita: Oh, you made me step on a puddle, you NITWIT! Get out of my way Monkey-face! Nyanma: Rita Repulsa! Olga: Perfect. explodes the dumpster Astronaut 1: Let's get out of here! Get-A-Long dissapears Rouran: Look! That Time Shifter is going to that planet Rita: Ah, don't leave! You will miss going to coming out party. We just attack the next planet. Nyanma: Now I'm With You Friend Now A Dark Alliance Is Born But First It's Time To Make A Visit From Old Friends Nyanma Evil Cackle Meanwhile In Mugen After Their Victory Over The Subspace Emmisary Rabbit: So This Is Mugen Pochiro: Yes We Can Show You In A Tour Guys Piglet: Since You Helped Mario & The Other Fighters In Our Worlds Against Bowser Koopa & And The Subspace Emissary We Liked It Bakumaru Appears Running Because Chocolat Is Chasing Him And Crash On Pooh And The Others Pochiro: Now What Do You Want Bakumaru Bakumaru: I Like To Talk To You Guys But I Gotta Run Dave Felis: From Who? Bakumaru Screams Bakumaru: From Chocolat Bakumaru Screams Like A Lady Nyorori: Bakumaru Now Nyanma Is Gone Why You Always Have Fear Of A Simple Little Girl Nyorori Bakumaru: You Don't Even Know Her Chocolat: You Think You Are Going Away From Me So That Easy Eh Bakumaru Bakumaru Screams Again Bakumaru: I Gotta Go See You Later In The City of Aura Bakumaru Runs Tigger: Say It's Too Faster The Little Guy Gaou: Because He's A Mouse Tigger It Always Had Fear Of Cats Since Nyanma And The Jyarei Monsters Begin Their Invasion On The Novel Pole It Always Have That Kind Of Fear Chocolat Runs To Chase Bakumaru Dave Felis: Man What A Coward Instead Of A Mouse Should Be Crowned Like The King Of All The Cowards Tart: DAVE! Dave Felis: Sorry! Meanwhile In The City Of Aura, The Princess Aura Ruler Of Mugen She's Going To Recieve A Message From The Future Aura: It's Nice And Peaceful As Always Lydia: After All I Finished The Latest Changes On Kirinda Hols: So Instead Of A Reporter You Are A Mechanic Kirinda: I Recieve A Message And It Comes From The Future Cream: He's Right It's From Dr Goodman One Of The Scientists Of The Time Police Bureau Showing Message And Dr Goodman Appears Goodman: Greetings Princess Aura If You See This Message All The Earth Is Going To Be In Real Danger Aura: What Is It Doctor Dr Goodman: It Appears Someone Has Sabotaged The Storage And Kidnapped A Group of Time Creatures Named Time Shifters Monk: Time Shifters? Souffle: Are A Group Of Creatures With Special Powers To Help The Old Timer In The Clock But When Someone Uses An Evil Stamp They Turn Into Horrendous Creatures Named Cons Drago: But We Thought That Cave Boy Of Yours Named Flint And The Time Detectives Have Rescued Those Shifters And Restore The Peace In The Land of Time Bakumaru: Of Course Flint Hammerhead And His Friends Have Save The Past From Many Dangers Of The Dark Lord Who Actually It's Just A Boy Thanks To The Magic Of The Old Timer Hols: And Don't Mention About That Ugly Hag Of Petrafina And His Goons Dino & Mite They Are Always A Bunch Of Troublemakers Bakumaru: For Your Information Hols Petra Was Only A Little Child From One Of The Royal Families In The Past Know As The Royal Dagmar Family Bakumaru: And Now It's Just An Annoying Stooge Wacky Ugly Big Mouth Thief Pochiro: Instead Of Call Herself The Interdimensional Thief May Call Her The Interdimensional Clown Laughs Tart: Unmatures Goodman: Don't Worry Now Petrafina Is In a maximum Security Prision Aura: And So Who's The Responsable Of That Sabotage Goodman: We Got Images From The Security Camera About All The Happen Show Security Video Nyorori: But That Face Is Souffle: It's Impossible Bakumaru: That's Not True The Repsonable Reveals As Her Old Enemy From The Past Aura: NYANMA! Dave Felis: An Old Enemy Of Yours Bakumaru: The Same Responsable To Control The Jyarei Monsters In The Novel World In First Place Chocolat: Oh No My Evil Being Is Back! Chocolat: I'm So Scared! Gaou: Don't Watch Chocolat Goodman: Now Nyanma And Her Band of Horrible Creatures Know As The Jyarei Monsters Decide To Steal All The Time Shifters To Use Them For Evil Purposes To The 20th Century In A Place Named Angel Grove, California Shows The Town Of Angel Grove Goodman: So Do You Accept The Challenge Bakumaru: Count Me In We Defeated Nyanma Once And Will Do It Again Monk: Me Too Drago: So Am I Gaou: Im Ready For Anything Pakaracchi: So I Am The Begin of An Adventure It's Part Of Youth Cream: So We Are All In Aura: Now With The Time Machine Kirinda Is Ready We Are All Going To Angel Grove Now Aura: And The Only Thing To Do Is Need Help From A Friend Of Ours From Eltar That Is Now On Earth And He Knows Perfectly The Shifters Meanwhile In Angel Grove Radio: Angel Grove Radio Radio: It's A Stupendous Saturday Morning On Angel Grove Thanks For The Kids of Angel Grove's Youth Center Gym & Juice Bar Keep Those Fruits Shakes Flowing Ernie The Scene When They Are Chosen Zordon: Oh A Not Believer Aura: Look Behind The Viewing Globe Your Doubts Will Be Revealed (they noticed On The Viewing Globe Rita Repulsa & Nyanma) Zordon: His Name Is Rita Repulsa An Intergalactic Sorceress Who Has Been Controlling The Universe With His Henchmen The Putty Patrollers Starts To Conquering The World With The Help Of The Jyarei King Nyanma With His Own Group Of Creatures Named The Jyarei Monsters And A Group Of Time Creatures Know As The Time Shifters (They Revealed The Time Shifters On The Viewing Globe) Aura: Apart They Have A Cuddly Apperiance They Have Special Powers But When You Join Forces With The Shifters They Turn Into Their Master Forms The Amazing Warriors Bakumaru: But In Evil Hands They Turn Into A Group Of Hideous Creatures Named Cons Trini: How This Is Exactly This Is Refers To Us Zordon: You Have Been Chosen To Be An Elite Team To Battle Rita & Nyanma And Rescuing The Shifters You Begin To Access Extrordinary Powers From The Ancient Creatures You Call Dinosaurs Kimberly: Dinosaurs? Bakumaru: Well This Will Refresh Your Memory The ETO Rangers Uses His Badges To Make Appear The Power Morphers Zordon: Behold The Keys To Your Powers Zack: Hey What Are These? Aura: Those Are Your Power Morphers When Is Danger Upon The Sky You Will Be Calling The Name of Your Dinosaur And You Will Be Morph Into A Formidable Fighting Force Known As The Power Rangers Kimberly: Morph Billy: Metamorphosis Trini: That Means To Change Zordon: As Power Rangers You Have Access To Universal Power And You Will Be Command A Fleet Of Formidable Fighting Machine Known As Zords Trini: I Don't Get It Aura: Jason Bold And Powerful Your United Spirt Will Be Bakumaru Spirit Of The Mouse You Shall Command The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Aura: Zachery: You Are Clever And Brave Your United Spirits Will Be Drago Spirit Of The Chinese Dragon, Pakaracchi Spirit Of The Horse, & Hols Spirit Of The Bull You Shall Command The Mastodon Dinozord Aura: Kimberly Graceful & Smart Your United Spirits Will Be Souffle Spirit Of The Sheep, Cream Spirit Of The Rabbit, Uri Spirit Of The Boar The Pterodactyl Dinozord Will Be Yours Aura: Billy Patient And Wise Your United Spirits Will Be Nyorori Spirit Of The Snake, And Pochiro Spirit Of The Dog You Shall Command The Powerful Triceratops Dinozord Aura: Trini Fearless And Energize Your United Spirits Will Be Gaou Spirit Of The Tiger, Tart Spirit Of The Chicken, And Monk Spirit Of The Monkey The Saber Toothed Tiger Dinozord Will Be On Your Command Zordon: Behold The Viewing Globe Zordon: Just As The Five Work Together So Your Zords But When You Need Help You Shall Combine The Power Of The Dinozords And Combine Into The Mighty Megazord Zack: Megazords, Power Morphers, Time Shifters Zack: You Know It's Very Real But We Gotta Go Kimberly: Yeah See Ya Zack: Y'all Coming Zack: JASON! Jason: Yeah I'm Coming Zordon: Well Good Luck And Let The Power Protect You The Teens Exits The Command Center Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Nyanma: Zordon, Princess Aura We Are Surprised Rita: Teenagers Eh So You Think You Can Stop Us Do You Nyanma: Finster, Rouran Start To Hurry Up Those Putty Patrollers Rouran: Yes Your Evil Madness We're Holding The Last Ones Now Jyuken: Those Putties Are Going To Make Space Dust On Those Kids Finster: And The Beauty Says If They Don't We Can Always Make More Rouran: Now To The Monstermatic They Go 10 Seconds Should Do It Finster: Perfectly Rouran They Activate The Monstermatic And The Putties Appears Rita: And Now Our Putties Prepare To Get Those Teenagers And In The Desert Jason: Guys We Shouldn't Have Left Jason: I Mean They Choose Us To Save The World And The Timeline Jason: I Say We Do It Trini: Do You Think We Can Zack: Hey Guys We're Not Just Talking We're Really Talking To A Giant Floating Head And A Bunch Of Talking Animals Rita: Those Stupid Teenagers Don't Know Who Are Messing With Nyanma: Get The Putties Nyanma: Gen'En Gen'En Appears Gen'En: Yes Rita: It's Time Gen'En: Okay Rita & Nyanma: TAKE THAT! Rita & Nyanma Begins To Attack And Gen'En & The Putty Patrollers Appears And They Are Noticed On The Viewing Globe Bakumaru: GEN'EN! Gaou: It's Seems Not Only Nyanma Is Back So Are His Three Minions Of The Jyarei Leaders Zack: Hey Who Are You Gen'En: Im Gen'En Of The Cruelty One Of The Three Jyarei Leaders! Gen'En: Be Prepared Kids! They Begin To Fight The Putties & Gen'En The Begin To Morph Kimberly: This Day It's Too Weird Trini: What We Do Now Jason: Zordon And The Princess Say This Power Morphers Will Give Us Power Let's Do It Jason: It's Morphin' Time! The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Trini: Sabertooth Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus All: Power Rangers Alpha: Zordon, Princess They Done It They Do The Metamorphosis Zordon: Good Teleport Them With Pooh And The Others And The ETO Rangers To Angel Grove City Rita & Nyanma Have Send Down Goldar & Gen'En Alpha: Right Away Zordon Bakumaru: All Right Let's Go Everyone All: YEAH! Aura: We'l Leave It To You To All They Begin To Teleport Billy: We're Teleporting Again Kimberly: What We're Going Jason: We're Going To Save The World Bakumaru: That's The Spirit The Rangers Arrive In The City Jason: All Right Let's Do It Bakumaru: ATTACK! They Begin To Fight Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: Finster, Rouran Those Stupid Putties Are Beated By A Bunch Of Pimple-Faced Dimwits! And A Bunch Of Animals They're Pathetic Jyuken: I Got An Idea Why Don't You Make Goldar & Gen'en Bigger With Your Wand Nyanma: Always We Have To Do It Ourselves We'll Deal With You Later Rouran: Now We're Really In Hot Water Rita & Nyanma: Magic Wand Make Our Goldar & Gen'En GROW! Rita & Nyanma Launches The Wand To Make Goldar & Gen'En Grow Bakumaru: LOOK! Jason: Look At Them Those Dude's Are Huge Jason: Back Off Fang Faces Zack: The Good Guys Are Here Billy: Get Off Our Planet Trini: Because We're The Power Rangers Kimberly: And We're Not Backing Down Jason: Dinozord Power! Bakumaru: ENTER KIRINDA! The ETO Badges Begins To Shoot His Lasers To Bring The Rangers' Dinozords And Kirinda Jason: I'll Get Him. All Right! Jason: Log On Zack: Zack Here This Is Kickin Billy: This Is Billy Here All Systems Go Trini: Trini Here Ready To Rock Kimberly: Hey Nice Stereo Jason: Megazord Power On They Begin To Form The Megazord In Tank Mode Trini: Trini Here This Is Amazing I Seen To Know To Drive This Thing Billy: Affirmative I Did Too It's Almost Like Second Nature To Me Jason: All Right Guys Let's Go Get Them All: Right They Begin To Attack Gen'En: You And Your Weapons Are No Match For Us Jason: All Right Guys Let's See This Baby Can Do They Begin To Fire Bakumaru: All Right Zap Them Again Jason: Let's Send Those 2 Back When They Came From All: Right All: Right Jason: All Right Guys Let's Power It Up Activating Megazord Battle Mode Voice: Megazord Sequence Has Been Initiaded They Begin To Form The Megazord In Battle Mode Voice: Megazord Activated They Begin To Fight Jason: POWER SWORD The Power Sword Appears Gen'En: This Is Not Over Will Be Back Everyone Cheers The Ending Scene Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: I Can't Believe It They Beat Us Back Jyuken Begins To Slap Squatt's Face Jyuken: This Is All Your Fault Squatt You Don't Know Anything You Big Moron Nyanma: Goldar, Gen'En You Failed Gen'En: We Wont Fail Again Empresses Rita: Shut Up I Got A Headache Nyanma: Rita I Got The Solution For Your Problem They Reveal The Time Shifter Eggs Rita: EGGS! Nyanma: Those Are Not Ordinary Eggs Rita Nyanma: See For Yourself They Have Extraordinary Powers They Are Recently From The Land Of Time Rita: The Land Of Time? Nyanma: Defosilising Beam! And They Reveal The Time Shifters Rita & Nyanma: Time Shifters Meanwhile In The Command Center Everyone Cheers Zordon: Congratulations For A Job Well Done Aura: Now You Become Power Rangers You Must Follow 3 Basic Rules For Loose Or Protection Of The Power Aura: First Never Use Your Power For Personal Gain Aura: Second Never Ask Ilegally A Battle Unless Rita & Nyanma Forces You Aura: And Finally Keep Your Identity A Secret No One Dosen't Know That You Are Power Ranger Zack: Wait A Minute Zordon: Yes Zachary Zack: I'm Not Sure About It I We Pretty Lucky This Time Zordon: The Luck Has Enough Of You The Fourteen Of You Have Come Together Zordon: To Form A Fine Group of Superheroes As Ther Has Ever Been Kimberly: No Way Really? Aura: You've Been Through And Extraordinary Experience Together, You Need Each other Now And The World Needs You Jason: Yeah All Right I'm in. Zack: Me, Too Trini: Count On Me Billy: Affirmative Kimberly: I Don't Know You Guys Kimberly: I Mean The Outfits Are Cool And Everything Kimberly: But My Hair Gets All Tangled Up Inside The Helmets Kimberly: I Don't Think I Can Do It Trini: Oh No Kimberly Kimberly: NOT! Everyone Laughs Alpha Gets Warmed Up Alpha: Circuit Overload, Circuit Overload Alpha: Aiye Aiye Aiye Aiye Kimberly: Don't Blow A Fuse I Was Just Kidding Alpha: Oh Humor What A Concept. Everyone Laughs Jason: Let's Do It All: POWER RANGERS! Bakumaru & Friends: The Twelve Warriors Bakuretsu ETO Rangers!